


Long drives

by espritneo



Series: Dumpster Diving for Inspiration [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ficlet, james bond character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/espritneo/pseuds/espritneo
Summary: Post-Spectre canon compliant short.Prompt: I go on long drives with the windows down to get the smell of you out of the car. But it’s still there.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Dumpster Diving for Inspiration [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007811
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Long drives

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. Thanks for reading.

"There’s just one thing I need."

The younger man gave him a rueful smile. "Right. I’ll go get the keys then, shall I?" Without another glance, he turned and rummaged in a drawer, procuring a familiar Aston Martin DB9 keychain. He tossed it over.

James caught it lightly. "Come with me." He cajoled. He was startled by Q’s open disbelief and creased his forehead. "I mean it, Q. Come with me. We’ll drop the doctor off at Heathrow and take the M6 to the manor for the weekend."

When the man continued to stare at him with polite befuddlement, doubt crept through the cracks of his immediate control. "Right." He tossed the keys, casually showing off. "Farewell, Quartermaster."

Surprisingly, the quartermaster gave him a bitter smile. "Goodbye, 007. Do take care."

He ignored Q’s blessing until he was out in the London winter sky, the Aston screaming its fury under his fingertips. Only then did he allow himself to breathe out the disappointment, let the benediction soak in, let himself feel the vast sea of warmth he’d begun to nurture in the bowels of TSS, face tilted towards the cold funneled through the half-open window. By the time he reached his destination, James was carefully tucked down, into the heart of him, and Bond quirked a smile at his new passenger.

Madeline smirked back. Amusement curled through his immediate awareness. 

He pointed the Aston towards the gray sun.


End file.
